


Maybe somewhere else, Some other time

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [18]
Category: Fury (2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Don watches the others sleep, thinks of days that will never come to be.





	Maybe somewhere else, Some other time

Don watches as the others sleep, even the tank in her quiet survivance, like a sleeping woman breathing evenly through the motor. Bible sleeps at his legs and the sergeant almost reaches out to caress his lover's head. Almost, because he really wants to but Don knows he cannot to, not around the others, not that he knows how their reactions would be - Don doesn't want to risk _anything_, especially not Boyd's integrity.

Don breathes deeply, looking up at the light late afternoon sky, he wishes they would be doing life, love, less violence instead, but that is the world they live in. He reaches to ruffle at Bible's hair softly, affectionately, before coming out of the tank's hatch. Maybe somewhere else, some other time.

**Author's Note:**

> Fury is a "she" in the movie if I ain't crazy, so I called "her" like that. lol Aww, I just loved this movie after all. I don't know why. I hope y'all can enjoy some late as fuck Fury drabble.


End file.
